


Reciprocity

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Peter is 16 when this starts, Peter's POV, Rimming, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Time Skips, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: reciprocity:the practice of exchanging things with others for mutual benefit.Peter tried really hard to remain objective, but ultimately he knew he was diving head first into the flames of Hell. He knew what it meant. He knew it would end badly. But giving in, giving himself...Well, it felt good.





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This is my second time posting my work. I hope you like it more than I do.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and any constructive criticism.

 

“This will probably get messy, kid.”

There was a soft whisper of clothes being stripped and hitting the floor.

“I know.”

Peter was shoved against the wall in the lab, his head thudding lightly against it.

“You know you can’t tell anyone, Pete,” Tony murmured, his lips pressed right against Peter’s ear so the teen could feel every minute movement of his lips. It caused a violent shiver to ripple from the top of his head down to his toes.

“Yeah…yeah, I know,” Peter huffed, melting against Tony’s embrace as the older man rolled his hips against his. “I know.”

 

-*-

 

The drawers of the desk rattled with the force of Tony’s thrusts into Peter. The older man’s office was golden in the evening sun and the fading light made Peter’s skin look like it was on fire.

“Look so fucking good like this. Wanna keep you like this forever,” Tony groaned, hands grabbing Peter’s hips with bruising force and his mouth working on Peter’s shoulder to leave a hickey. Peter noticed Tony had a tendency to be a little rough with his toys. Peter also noticed he had his own tendency to get lost in these moments, to enjoy being the older man’s toy.

“Ahh…p-please Daddy, let me…” Peter whimpered, moving a hand from Tony’s shoulders down to his cock, which was red and angry and too hard and leaking and –

“No, baby, you gotta wait. Let me take care of you. Just a little longer sweetheart, Daddy’s close,” the older man babbled, pulling Peter by the hips forcefully back towards his cock.

It always ended up like this, Peter pushed to the edge and Tony mercilessly driving him further over it. Once they both saw stars and exchanged lazy kisses, Peter cleaned up with Tony’s silk pocket square and slouched against Tony’s desk. The teen fiddled with one of the too expensive pens on the desk.

“I need to get going. May expects me home for dinner,” Peter said softly, not meeting Tony’s eyes. The good-byes were always the hard part for them, when they had to put their guard back up and pretend like none of this was happening. It seemed to Peter that this felt like the only thing happening. The panic, the adrenaline, and the compulsion for them to touch each other whenever possible and to eye fuck when they couldn’t ate Peter alive.

Tony looked up at Peter, eyes greedily taking in Peter’s red cheeks and lithe body. Peter really was being devoured.

“I get it, babe. Here, I got you something. Open it real quick before you go?” Tony said with a grin, sliding a thick, manila envelope to Peter. The teen quirked an eyebrow at the older man but took the envelope anyways.

“Is this some belated non-disclosure agreement? Where’s the notary at?” Peter said, sticking out his tongue at his genius not-boyfriend. Tony sputtered something that sounded like “Ridiculous. Way past that.”

Peter carefully opened the envelope and his throat felt thick as the muscles there swelled with excitement and a little bit of shame. The MIT letterhead, acceptance letter, and ‘paid in full’ notice for four years of education was all too much.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Peter said with a smile. Peter never knew you could be ashamed and happy at the same time, but who was he to be picky when it came to what Tony would give him.

“Anything you want, sweetheart. You just happened to qualify for a new Stark scholarship. Congrats, babe,” Tony teased, kissing the top of Peter’s head.

 

-*-

 

Peter knew these things ended badly. He knew relationships like this, sordid and taboo, only ended up as a dumpster fire. Boss and employee, mentor and protégé, teacher and student, adult and actual teenager…none of it ever worked out. Peter and Tony had all of those going for them and then some, after all, Tony was like a father figure to Peter. This would end up as the biggest trash fire to ever be a trash fire. Mt. Trashmore, ablaze.

The teen rolled his eyes at himself, trying to mindlessly scroll through his Instagram and ignore all the notifications coming through from his friends and May, wanting to know why he was running late to his birthday dinner. Peter couldn’t help it, something came up “at work.”

“Sorry I took so long, kid. You still ready for me?” Tony asked, stepping out of the hotel bathroom and moving closer to the bed, dropping the white towel. Peter matched Tony’s wolfish grin. “Ready to get messy?”

Peter typed out a generic excuse to May and turned off his phone. “You know I don’t mind messy, Daddy. Come tell me ‘Happy Birthday,’ preferably with your mouth between my legs,” he teased, flipping over onto his stomach and looking over his shoulder, coy and debauched.

Tony pounced, climbing on top of Peter, licking from the small of his back up his spine. “Happy Seventeenth, baby,” the older man purred, rubbing against Peter’s smooth shoulder with his beard.

For his seventeenth birthday Tony gave Peter beard burn, a Rolex, and a car. It wasn’t exactly what Peter wanted, but it would do, right?

 

-*-

 

Peter knew Tony cared about him in his own way. Tony wasn’t good with words, or actions really, so he showed his affection with gifts, trips, and favors. Tony knew he couldn’t go to prom with Peter so he took Peter somewhere better – a Four Seasons in Boston for a MIT alumni dinner. Peter knew this was the type of event that was life changing, where he could meet people that would help him advance in his future career.

It was a black tie affair and Tony had a bespoke tuxedo made for Peter, tailored perfectly to Peter’s body in a way that showed off his slender frame. Tony said it made Peter look a little older, more worldly. Peter looked like he fit in with the crowd in his new suit and shiny shoes, wearing Tony’s cologne and some new designer briefs. However, Peter knew he didn’t quite belong in this world with Tony’s hand on the small of his back, guiding him around the room. Peter wanted to belong on the older man’s arm forever, but he would settle for this. This was fine.

After all the glitz, gross ho d’oeuvres, and mingling, Tony took Peter back to their room. Those introductions and conversations Peter had tonight opened up windows of opportunity for Peter that he never could have imagined before. Perhaps prom with Ned and Michelle would have been fun, but it wouldn’t have been with Tony. According to Peter’s Rolex, there was only so much borrowed time left with Tony.

“You did great tonight, Pete. I’m proud of you. These dinners have gross food though, so did you want to order room service?” Tony asked, sliding his tux jacket off and undoing his bowtie. He threw a cheerful grin over his shoulder as he started to undo his shirt.

Peter bit his lip as he watched the man’s shoulders move, his biceps flex. The teen couldn’t help the way his mouth started to water. What kind of thirsty mess was he turning into?

“I think I’m hungry for something else, Daddy,” Peter said softly, coming to stand behind the older man to press himself against him. The teen rubbed his hands over Tony’s back, around his waist, over his stomach, and down his hips. Peter’s hands stopped at Tony’s thighs and squeezed before ghosting his fingertips over Tony’s hardening cock. “I want to suck you off instead.”

Tony made a low noise in his chest, a sound of unmistakable desire. “You know I’ll give you anything you want, baby. All you have to do is say it,” Tony said, voice wrecked. He turned and kissed Peter, moving them back towards the bed.

 

-*-

 

“What the fuck, Tony?” Peter yelled, surprising himself with his volume, his angry tone. But he was seething; he was so angry that he couldn’t take it anymore. His world felt like it was falling down around him and that foreshadowed fire was blazing.

The older man had the decency to look pained by the situation. Tony Stark, the genius billionaire, looked contrite in the face of an 18 year old boy’s rage. Peter thought there might be tears forming in Tony’s eyes but it could have been a trick of the light or maybe those were his own tears blurring his vision.

“You heard me, kid. This is for the best. You owe me this much,” Tony said, swallowing back some overpriced whiskey. Peter hated him. Peter hated himself for still wanting him.

“How is that fair? How are you going to tell me to go get a ‘college boyfriend’ after these past couple of years? What, are you done now?” Peter snapped, staring at Tony in disgusted bewilderment. “What’s this shit about owing you? I never asked for ANYTHING you gave me, Tony. You’re the one who did all this.”

Tony wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes, not even the area above his shoulder, or general direction really. That only served to piss Peter off more.

“Tell me why. Did I get too old for you? Are you mad I’m leaving for MIT tomorrow? You’re the one who got me in before I could even apply, so it isn’t fair to be mad about that!” Peter continued shouting, his breathing becoming more labored. He felt like his ribs were cracking, like a building fell on top of him. Tony had always been there to save Peter from whatever unpleasantness Peter was experiencing but there was no way Tony could fix this now. Tony was the wrecking ball, the dynamite, the demolition.

“Hardly,” Tony scoffed, pouring himself another drink, “I wanted you to go there so you could make something of yourself. It will be pretty nice to tell the world that my protégé is the one who changed it.”

Peter could only stare at Tony. He wished the building really would fall down around them. He wanted to set it all on fire. He wanted to throw the ashes into the Hudson.

Tony sighed, his shoulders looked as if they had the world balanced on them. That defeated posture made Peter’s anger turn to shame, the feelings warring inside him. Finally, Tony turned to face him, “Look, Pete, just look back on this and think of the fun we had. Think of all the things I did for you and remember them in a good light. Keep being your cute little self and just remember –“

“Not to tell anyone? Yeah, I know. God, you’re so typical, Tony. I get it. I should just go, I should – “ Peter rambled, revolted by everything, especially his own tears. The teen sniffled and grabbed his backpack from the floor, ready to leave.

The older man stood abruptly from his bar stool, the glass falling from his hand, “Pete! Wait!” Tony called out, closing the distance between them to grab onto Peter.

Peter struggled halfheartedly as Tony pulled him into his chest, rubbing circles on the boy’s – his boy’s – back. In spite of himself, Peter fell limp into the older man’s embrace. Underneath his righteous anger, his undying lust for Tony began to boil.

“I want one more thing from you,” Peter said, voice low and shaky. He looked up and Tony, the older man finally meeting his eyes.

“Anything. You know all you need to do is ask, baby. Anything, anytime,” Tony assured, as if he expected to take care of Peter after tonight. That was a thought to analyze at another time. Peter was certain the next forever would be spent analyzing all of what happened here.

“One last time. Give me one last time, Daddy.”

Peter got what he wanted and then some, as usual. He woke up in Tony’s bed the next morning, alone, except for a note on the nightstand of a half assed apology, a key to an apartment, and a check for $20,000 for “Being a good boy”. Tony bought Peter an off-campus apartment.

Like always, Peter accepted the gifts without question. Just another thing they owed each other.

 

-*-

 

Peter’s first semester at MIT goes rather well, all things considered.  He threw himself into his studies, made a few friends, and had a poorly attempted relationship with Harry Osborne. Peter really tried to enjoy the college experience that first semester, but if he was to be honest with himself, he was thrilled to go home for Christmas.

At Christmas he received a package containing a designer watch, a gift card of an obscenely high amount for a tech store, and a check in an envelope stating “To: Peter, From: Daddy”. It was clearly from Tony and if it made Peter cry that was between him and the bunk beds in May’s apartment. If Peter sent a text containing a faceless photo of himself wearing nothing but the watch then that was his business.

 

-*-

 

The pattern of gifts continued throughout the years Peter was in college. In a twisted way, it helped Peter feel like Tony didn’t completely abandon him and when he felt particularly lonely he convinced himself the gifts weren’t due to the older man’s guilty conscience but because Tony wanted to take care of him, like Tony did when he was Peter’s Daddy.

Peter wished he could talk with Ned or May or anyone about what he had been going through all those years. He wanted to tell someone about the sorrow he felt after the break up, about the loneliness that weighed heavy in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. But…he promised his silence on the matter.

So, Peter went on the trips Tony set up for him. He wore the clothes and played with the electronics sent to him. All the rare Lego sets were on display in the spacious apartment next to the state of the art entertainment system, all paid for by Tony.  Everything Peter had, and that meant Peter himself, belonged to Tony.

Peter sent faceless pictures of himself on occasion, usually scantily clad or completely nude, showing himself next to the latest gift. This time it was a new set of silk sheets.

The exchange felt like home. It was unsettling, it wasn’t right, but it felt familiar and that was good enough for Peter. He hit the send button. He always hit the send button.

 

-*-

 

Peter graduated MIT, not just with honors, but as valedictorian. He worked harder, studied more, and overall outshined than his classmates. It was expected that Tony Stark’s protégé would be the best of the best, which was basically what the presenter said as he introduced Peter for his valedictorian speech, as if Peter didn’t do any of the work at all. It made Peter’s eye twitch, another reminder of what was owed to Tony, as if Peter didn’t know already and as if the man himself wasn’t there, staring Peter in the face from the audience.

In the moment, Peter wished he was dramatic or bratty or spiteful so he could let the world know how he felt about just being Tony Stark’s protégé. But Peter knew he was more than that at some point. He had to have been more than that.

So, Peter smiled. He thanked his professors, the school, his Aunt May, his friends. He used all the cheesy lines he was supposed to say, like encouraging everyone to work hard and follow their dreams, to pursue their passion, and if something inside them felt alive and right in the face of adversity, then they needed to power through. He told the room that he never gave up on his dreams, even when times were hard, and he was grateful for the late nights, the hard work, and for the help he had from his mentor to get him through it all. And Peter never really gave up on his dream, did he? No, Peter knew he foolishly hung on to whatever smoky tendrils he had left.

The audience applauded, a polite roar, and Peter took his seat, back to Tony once more, in so many senses of the word.

 

-*-

 

There was a fancy dinner at the Dean’s house after graduation. Those that graduated at the top of the class were invited to wine and dine with MIT alumni and other important future contacts. Peter knew it was an opportunity he couldn’t miss, and it wasn’t for the job offers that would be extended to him. He wore the red and gold tie Tony sent him earlier in the year along with the Cartier cufflinks. Peter knew exactly what it would look like to the older man, how it would make him feel. He was almost ashamed of what he was doing, how he was trying to get the older man’s attention.

Tony stood in the middle of the sitting room, chatting with a beautiful woman that Peter didn’t recognize. He stopped talking to her the moment he laid eyes on Peter, his dark eyes resting on the tie.

“Excuse me, Natalie,” Tony mumbled, making his way over to his protégé.

They stared at each other. The room kept buzzing with conversation and champagne, but the bubble around them became solid and thick. Peter’s breath caught in his throat as he looked Tony over, admiring the salt-and-pepper that was coming into his lush head of hair.

“Hey, Pete. Looking good,” Tony said softly, taking a sip of champagne. The way he was looking Peter over wasn’t subtle.

“You, too, Mr. Stark,” Peter returned, plucking Tony’s champagne flute from his hands and downing it. He made a bit of a face, still not a huge fan of alcohol, but he knew he would need the liquid courage.

Tony snorted and took the now empty glass from Peter’s hand, his fingers lingering longer than necessary, and put the glass on an empty table. “Walk with me, Pete?” Tony asked, cavalier grin in place. He didn’t wait for Peter to answer, instead choosing to place a hand, rather low, on Peter’s lower back to guide him from the room towards the front door.

Peter’s heart was hammering in his chest, his palms were sweating, and if one more person stopped to congratulate Peter and Tony on Peter’s success he might scream. It took them 20 minutes to make it to Tony’s car, another flashy foreign vehicle, and the moment the doors shut it was like Peter was seventeen again.

Peter let out a low moan as Tony devoured his mouth. They stayed like that, kissing and groping, for several minutes before Tony pulled away.

“My place,” Peter said, gulping for air and pulling away. The ride there was silent and tense. Each step towards the apartment felt like a journey, and once they finally made it inside Peter’s world was on fire again.

It was like nothing changed.

“Fuck…” Peter sighed, holding onto Tony for dear life as they stumbled their way to Peter’s bed. The kisses were scorching and it was all Peter could do to stay coherent. He didn’t want to miss this. He couldn’t miss this.

“God, baby…I missed you,” Tony murmured into Peter’s neck, popping the buttons of Peter’s shirt so he could get his hands on more of Peter’s skin.

The confession made Peter melt. His tears (when did he start crying?) were like molten metal on his face, hot and burning his skin. “Don’t…don’t say that,” Peter sniffled, pulling away from Tony some so he could wiggle down the bed to nuzzle Tony’s crotch through his suit pants. Peter missed this, the way the man felt, how he smelled. Tony couldn’t have missed Peter as much as Peter missed Tony, not when he seemed to wash his hands of it all.

Tony reached a hand into Peter’s hair, tugging lightly to make Peter look at him. “I missed you,” he repeated, and something in Tony’s voice sounded so raw. It made Peter think he was seeing Tony’s veneer crack.

“I missed you. I’m sorry,” the older man murmured, sitting up to cradle Peter against his chest. Peter couldn’t tell if Tony was shaking or if he was. “Forgive me, Peter, if you can. Please forgive me.”

It didn’t take a genius intellect for Peter to know what crime Tony was referring to. Their sordid affair, the radio silence, the gifts, the awful way it ended…the everything that they had been.

Peter was sorry, too. He was sorry for always thinking about what could be.

“Stop, Daddy. Just…just let me. Give me what I-“

“No, Pete. Listen. I’ve been working on this and I need to tell you. You need to know,” Tony interrupted, pulling back to look at Peter’s face, his thumbs wiping away Peter’s tears and neglecting his own. Something about the way Tony was looking at him made Peter feel like listening. When did he not give in to Tony’s will.

“Fine,” Peter assented, taking in a shaky breath, his hands dropping from Tony’s chest to clutch at the man’s thighs.

Tony swallowed and looked up at the ceiling as if the crown molding held all the answers.

“I know I fucked up. I know I kept fucking up. You didn’t deserve what I did, baby. You deserved so much better than anything I gave you. I wish I could make it up to you, Peter, that I could take away what I did,” Tony said, his voice tight and the words rushed. He looked close to breaking down. “I wanted you. I still want you. I missed you so much and I know you probably hate me, I hate me, too, but I just needed you to know that I care about you. I love you, Pete, I wanna take care of you, I-“

Peter cut him off as he lunged at Tony to kiss him. Tony, who never really used his words, confessed so much to him, and Peter wasn’t sure if he could believe it, but he would take what he could get. He would take everything and happily let all of it burn him alive.

“Oh god, you know I love you, too. I love you, too,” Peter sobbed, grabbing Tony’s face and kissing all the tears away, gently licking at the tear marks before moving to Tony’s lips. That seemed to jolt Tony back into the moment. The older man hastily took off the rest of their clothes before pushing Peter back down on the bed. Peter knew Tony would take care of him this time. It might not be always, but certainly this time.

“I’m gonna make it up to you, sweetheart. Can you open up for Daddy, baby? Can you let me in?” Tony asked, kneeling in front of Peter and stroking the young man’s thighs.

“Mm...yeah. Yes, Daddy,” Peter sighed, letting his legs fall open and spread wide, baring everything to Tony. The older man greedily devoured everything.

With a groan, Tony ran greedy fingers up Peter’s inner thighs before grabbing them and pushing them out wider. Tony’s fingers continued to leave a scorching trail, ghosting over Peter’s aching cock and moving to his cheeks, spreading them to expose Peter’s hole.

“Still so pretty, baby. God, I wanna make you feel so good. Can Daddy kiss you back here? Make you feel good?” the older man asked, already starting to left the boy’s hips up higher. Peter gave an eager nod and gasped as Tony pulled his hips up to his mouth, leaving only Peter’s shoulders on the bed. A broken moan left Peter’s mouth as Tony’s mouth made its way to Peter’s hole, licking hotly from his crack to his balls.

Tony didn’t start slow, didn’t build it up. He went in for the kill, licking and sucking and nibbling in all the ways Peter loved. Peter was hoarse from moaning and whimpering and let out a pleasured yelp as Tony pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle and into Peter. Both men groaned and Tony grabbed Peter’s hips harder, digging blunt nails in.

“Oh fuck – Daddy, please…oh god don’t stop,” Peter babbled, tears streaming down his face once more from overwhelming pleasure, for the beginning of catharsis.

Tony continued to move his tongue in and out of Peter, occasionally wiggling his tongue in a complicated series of movements that left Peter shaking. Once satisfied, Tony stopped.

“Get the lube, baby,” Tony said softly, setting Peter’s hips back on the bed.

“No! Don’t stop, please Daddy, need you, please-“

“Baby, Daddy isn’t gonna stop making you feel good, but I need the lube if you want me to fuck you,” Tony interjected, running a teasing finger down Peter’s cock. Peter moaned and hurried to comply, shaking limbs slowing him down as he dug through the toys in his nightstand drawer, finding the lube.

Tony took the lube with a grin, eyeing the contents of Peter’s drawer. “I see you didn’t neglect yourself, sweetheart. Good. You deserve to feel good.”

Peter blushed and looked up at Tony with big doe eyes. “Please, I need you Daddy. Please don’t stop, I love you, I-“

Tony cut Peter off with a kiss, licking into Peter’s mouth. He ran a hand up Peter’s neck and up to his jaw, pushing Peter’s head up as he broke the kiss. “I love you, too, sweet boy. Now let Daddy make you feel good. Can Daddy do that for you? Will you let Daddy’s fingers inside you?” Tony asked, reaching between them and rubbing a finger over Peter’s spit slick hole.

A broken, wrecked sound left the younger man as he nodded emphatically. “Please. Please…oh god I need you i-in me…”

“Whatever you want, I’ll get, baby. Anything,” Tony murmured, lifting Peter’s hips up onto his lap, his cock tucked against Peter’s cheeks. He uncapped the lube, spreading a little too much onto his fingers, dripping the substance over Peter’s balls and hole. Wasting no time, Tony pressed a finger inside, sinking all the way in and wiggling it around.

Peter whimpered, lifting his hips and rolling them down to get more friction, rubbing against Tony’s cock in the process. Tony groaned and used his other hand to still Peter’s hips. “Stay still. Let Daddy do the work and just lay there all pretty for me,” the older man ordered, rubbing Peter’s hip bone as he added another finger.

Another wrecked sound left Peter’s mouth, his body shaking from pleasure and overwhelming emotions. An endless stream of “more” and “Daddy” and “please” poured from his lips, his back arching as Tony pressed all the right spots again and again. Once Tony was satisfied with he two fingers, he added a third, gasping at how tightly Peter’s rim grabbed onto his fingers.

“Oh baby…you are so fucking tight. I gotta prep you really well, huh? You remember how good Daddy filled you? How much you little hole would spread after taking Daddy’s cock?” Tony whispered, pressing his fingers into Peter’s prostate. Peter mewled, hips stuttering and body clenching down to keep from moving. “I asked you a question, little one.”

“Yes, Daddy. Fuck, yes I remember. You always made me feel good, took care of me…filled me up so good, please!” Peter cried out, hands clutching at the silk sheets, bunching them between his fingers.

Tony groaned, biting his lips as he watched his fingers move inside Peter. He leaned down and sucked one of Peter’s balls into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue before giving the other the same treatment.

“Daddy, I need it now. Can I touch myself, please? Wanna cum,” the young man begged, one of his hands moving from the sheets and down his flat stomach. Tony smacked the hand away.

“Be patient, baby. Daddy’s gonna be inside you. Can you wait?” Tony asked, slowly removing his fingers from Peter, rubbing at the rim. Peter whimpered but nodded in agreement. “You gonna let Daddy’s cock in, sweet boy?”

“Please. I want it. Give me what I want, Daddy?”

How could Tony say no to that?

Tony gently smacked Peter’s thighs, grabbing his own hard length and lining it up with Peter’s entrance, slowing sinking in, inch by inch. Peter cried out at the intrusion, feeling so full in spite of the thorough preparation.

“Good boy, so good for me. You feel so tight baby, fuck so wet…you ready? Can I move, Pete?” Tony begged, his hips twitching with the desire move forward, to slowly roll into his honey’s body and take him apart piece by piece.

“Yeah…please wreck me, Daddy. Wanna feel you in my throat,” Peter begged, rolling his hips to get some friction. The idea of slow and sweet went out the window. Tony pulled out and rocked his hips back in, working his way up to a punishing pace. He pulled Peter’s legs onto his shoulders, bending Peter in half as he began to pound into him.

Peter moaned and whimpered a constant waterfall of encouragement as Tony fucked him, his hands clinging to Tony as their lips exchanged hasty kisses while they groaned into each other’s mouths. Peter wanted to reach into Tony and swallow his heart. He wanted to reach into Tony and join them at the rib so he wouldn’t have to be alone again.

It was messy. It was rushed and bruising. It was sticky and salty. It was theirs.

 

-*-

 

The red numbers of Peter’s alarm clock glowed in the dark of the room. Tony and Peter laid in the quiet aftermath, Peter curled against Tony’s side, his cum drying on his stomach.

“I meant it, you know. I love you,” Tony said, very quietly, as if he didn’t want to be overheard or disturb the peace.

“I know. I…” Peter began, his chest tightening before he could get the words out.

“I know. I know, sweetheart.”

Several minutes of silence passed.

“How could we try again?” Peter asked, taking his turn to interrupt the silence.

“We’ll figure it out. Maybe get a really discreet therapist? What about a trip to Maui?”

 “Yeah. We’ll figure it out.”

Peter kissed Tony in the dark, nuzzling against his beard. It had been so long since he felt this good, since he felt the ache of love in his lower back.

Something took root in his chest that almost felt like hope.

 

-*-

 

Years later, Peter looked back on everything he went through. The ups, the downs, the heartbreak, and the sheer joy he felt when Tony dropped on one knee and proposed in front of their friends and family. He reflected on everything that got them there, their taboo beginning, the sex, the fights, the unhealthy moments that they worked through. It was so hard to believe they could get to this point, that the muddy waters would become clear and that they no longer had to hide. Peter no longer needed to be silent.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, sweetness?” Tony asked, pressing himself against Peter’s back and resting his chin down on Peter’s shoulder. They were standing naked as the day they were born in front of a giant window of their hotel suite in London, overlooking the lights and busy streets of the city.

Peter leaned back, rubbing himself against his husband of 5 years now. It was Peter’s birthday and they were going to be leaving in the next few hours for Paris. They may be on a business trip but they were trying to make it as pleasurable as possible.

“Just about how much I love us,” Peter said, turning in Tony’s arms to kiss him.

It was funny what time did to all things, how it turned the blazing inferno into candlelight. Peter was happy to bask in the glow.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This is my second time posting my work. I hope you like it more than I do.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and any constructive criticism.


End file.
